Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock
Here's the Transcript of Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock & Rule. Opening Scene (Title appears "Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock & Rule") * Narrator: The War was over... The only survivors were street animals: dogs, cats and rats. From them, a new race of mutants evolved. That was a long time ago. Mok, a legendary superrocker, has retired to Ohmtown There his computers work at deciphering an ancient code which would unlock a doorway between this world and another dimension Obsessed with his dark experiment, Mok himself searches or the last crucial component -- a very special voice. (Lightning strikes a rod, the voltage runs down, through a coil into the power plant. The power plant resembles one of the old Wurlitzer jukeboxes. Pan across a forest, we cut to Mok's mansion, The Schlepper brothers can be heard but not seen, except Toad's shadow) * Sleazy: Whew, home at last. We've seen every new singer in the whole country. * Nora Beady: '''Hey, did Mok find the voice for his new act? * '''Toad: Nah, and he ain't gonna, cause there's no place left to look. * Mok: '''Toad, one more show. In town. * '''Toad: '''But, boss. * '''Mok: '''NOW! * '''Toad: '''I'll get the car... * '''Count Geoffrey: '''Okay, we're go with him just in case (We cut to a wall of the mansion slides up, some masonry sinks, and Mok's hoverlimo pulls out into the city, Overhead shots of the city during this scene) * '''Mok: Computer, report. * CPU: Your record sales are dropping. A confidential analysis shows a downward trend in popularity -- * Mok: '''Enough! * '''CPU: '''that could result -- * '''Mok: '''STOP! (Toad slams on the breaks and stops) * '''Mok: Not you stupid, drive on. (Toad drives on in frustration) (Inside the limo. Mok's silhouette is visible, as he lights a cigarette) * Mok: Downward trend in popularity. Hmph. Computer, report on our ...project. * CPU: Progress on this project unchanged. * Mok: '''Show me the armageddon key. (A hologram projects an incomplete moebius strip in front of Mok's shadowed face. We can see his eyes widen with interest) * '''Head Pixie: '''Have you finished decoding it? * '''CPU: '''Decoding not yet complete Head Pixie. * '''Mok: '''I see. (strip fades) * '''CPU: '''Most recent calculations show, that you will still need a living voice. The vibrations of this voice, will create the doorway, through which the being will enter this dimension. * '''Mok: Hmph. * CPU: The ring I designed will identify the exact voice frequency you will require. * Mok: Yes yes, thank you. (shuts off computer) * Badalf the Wicked Wizard: '''Okay, So what makes you so sure this perfect voice will open this door to the demon dimension, Mok? * '''Mok: That one voice will bring me a powerful being from another dimension. A scientific breakthrough for me; an unforgettable magic show for the masses. "chuckles" Introduction to the Band/The heroes arrive at Ohmtown/Born to Raising (In the 'dressing room', it's full of junk. Omar is fooling around with his guitar, facing away from Angel, singing nonsense) *'Angel:' You really have a way with words Omar. *'Omar:' Hey, I'm rehearsing. *'Angel: '''So we play one song, one of your songs of course. *'Omar:' Of course! *'Angel:' So if we did two songs. One should be mine. *'Omar:' Yeah, okay. *'Angel: Omar. *'Omar: '''Angel? *'Angel: '''I’m gonna trust you. (Omar continues to play, while Angel makes a silly face) (The camera cuts to outside of the room) * '''Omar: Where's Dizzy and Stretch? (We cut to Stretch playing a video game) * Robot Voice: '''You can not defend your planet alone! Prepare to die! Space- * '''Dizzy: '''C'mon Stretch, We're on in five. * '''Stretch: '''No! Not yet Dizz! I gotta unwind!! Look out! (dodges a holographic laser) * '''Robot Voice: We’ve got company at twelve o'clock! * Stretch: 'But the house is such a ''mess! (Lasers continue to be fired) * '''Dizzy: Stretch. * Robot Voice: '(to Dizzy) Go away, fatso! * '''Stretch: '(giggles, laughs, cries) I'm a goner! Oh no, magnetic forces slowing down my brain... (slows down) helpen dere... * '''Dizzy: (waving the game's plug in his hand.) * Robot Voice: (slowing down to a halt) No Replay. * Omar: '''C'mon superstars, we've got a song to get off. * '''Angel: '''Two songs. * '''Omar: '''Yeah yeah yeah. * '''Dizzy: '''C'mon Stretch, snap out of it. * '''Stretch: '''Okay, but I'm still not relaxed. * '''Dizzy: You'll be okay, you're just nervous. Take a deep breath. * Stretch: (takes a deep one) Hey, it worked! I'm not nervous, I'm scared! (We see Squire Flicker and his friends arrived at Ohmtown backstage) * Squire Flicker: The First arrival at Ohmtown. * Princess Flame: This is so exciting for our adventure to see the band tonight. * Luna Loud: 'And that will be rocking high and awesome, Can't wait to see them! * '''Otis: '''Yeah, it's a good thing, but my earmites can sing better than that. * '''Trinket: '''And none of us have ever been to Ohmtown before. * '''Nella: '''Well, Did you know that which band are we going to see? * '''King Allfire: '''I was going to ask about that. * '''Squire Flicker: '''Who would have thought? * '''Lincoln Loud: '''Alright, Since Luna told me that there's a small band performing tonight and their leader's name is Omar. * '''Pig: '''Who's Omar? * '''Lincoln Loud: '''The band leader, so he wanted us to check it out. *'Sir Loungelot: 'And he even got us backstage passes so we can meet up with them. *'Clod: 'Oh, okay, well I remember as soon we arrived at Ohmtown I was so excited to meet Omar's Band. *'Lola Loud: That sounds interesting. Omar's band, what is this? *'Lana Loud: '''Who know, It could be a tricky answer. *'Abby': That doesn't see too bad for a band. *'Otis:' Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me Miss Know-it-Alls, I think I know state of the rock and roll when I see it. Come everybody. Lets go check it out! (We cut to the stage area of Mylar's. Four clones with guitars are walking off) *'Mylar:' Fabuloso! Thanks guys, I too love the sound of cats in boiling water. heh heh heh. Okay, now, join me Mylar (sparkle in teeth) in welcoming tonight's last act! (sparkle) (The band's playing, Omar looks fierce on lead guitar, Stretch plays bass looking goofy, Dizzy on drums and Angel on keyboards are serious) :'Omar' ::Don't need you, I don't live in this town ::Don't trust you, don't want you standing around ::Can't stand you, ain't gonna stick around ::I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :'Omar' ::I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :'Omar' ::I hate you, and I hate this town ::I mean you, and this pitiful town, ::I mean you, you just make me laugh I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :: ::'Omar' :::I wasn't born for loving ::'and Stretch' :::I was born to raising ::'Omar' I hear you like me NOOOO! Angel's Song/???/??? Welcome To The Modest House Of Mok/Mok kidnaps Angel/Runaway Voltage Wagon I'm The Man/Meet Cinderella/??? Dance Dance Dance/Mok tricks Omar/??? My Name Is Mok/Watching Uncle Mikey's Cartoon Show Angel stands up to Mok/Ohm Sweet Ohm Invocation Song/boosting more power/Omar, Stretch and Dizzy turns back to normal/The Race to the power plant (Meanwhile at Ohmtown power plant, inside. It's storming outside. The camera pans over the huge audience while the music starts. Mok's bat-shaped hoverstage floats above the audience, and he plays music by touching coloured rods surrounding him. Angel is onstage strapped to bracers and a strange collar and glows) *'Angel:' (sings, but unleashing the spell) (Mok stabs at some buttons, and a five-pointed star lights up onstage. The star starts to flicker) *'Toad: (over radio) The Boss needs more power! The Demon rises/The Battle/Zip's Sacrifice (They burst through, only the seat is left of the car, bouncing through Zip's control room. Zip has time to look before he's hit by the seat and carried onstage) *'''Otis: I hope we're not too late! *'Nella:' Come on, Garrett! (As they arrived, The star erupts into a geyser of burning faces and bodies that reaches to the ceiling. Instead of falling back down, the fountain becomes solid and forms a huge infernal beast) *'Sir Burnevere:' Hoot McGregor! *(The beast demon knocks some balcony material onto the crowd) *'Stretch:' Oh Dizz! What is it?! *'Dizzy: '''Whatever it is. It’s evil *- *- *'Squire Flicker:' Let's take them down! (Threw his Ultra Ball) Druddigon! *(Druddigon pops out) * *'Clod:' I can't look! Send Love Through (Finale)/The Demon sinks/Mok's Demise/Finale *'Angel:' (kneeling over Omar) If I can sing it up, I can sing it back. *OMAR: (wakes up) Angel! *Pip: What are you doing? *ANGEL: Not now, Guys! I've got to sing! *OMAR: No Angel! Don't! *Clod: It's dangerous! We've gotta run! *ANGEL: No everyone! Trust me. (fireball strikes, surrounding them) *DIZZY: Oh no! Omar! everyone! (He and Stretch try to put the fire out, Onstage Angel sings a few notes. echoes The beast's attention is on her. Mok watches, amused) ANGEL: Oh what will the signal be / For your eyes to see me / MOK: (rolls eyes, amused) ANGEL: So I still will set the stage / (BEAST closes in) Send my thoughts to you / ANGEL & OMAR: We're receiving every wave / This song sends love through / (the Beast recoils in fear) Now as one we're gonna show / It's our one desire / From this day we'll always know / How our love grows higher / (the Beast starts to melt) So as one we'll set the stage / (Mok's no longer amused) DIZZY: Look! Something's happening! It's going back! ANGEL & OMAR: Love will (something something) / Now we're sending every wave / This song sends love through SCENE: Mok's hoverstage. MOK: No! No No! They can't stop you! (The demon is sucked into the portal) Destroy them all! No! Please! Don't go! (presses every button he can) (something incoherent. Maybe backwards?) TOAD: (behind Mok) My brother's, ''dead! MOK: You, can't do this to me! (Toad can, and grabs Mok and lifts him up) MOK: I, am, MMOOOOOKKK! (Toad throws him off the stage, into the hole where the beast rose from) SCENE: onstage. ANGEL & OMAR watch as Mok falls down the hole. At the lip, we see one hand reach over the edge, trying to get a handhold. MOK: The magic of once voice, one heart, one song! But there is ...no ...one! SCENE: Mok falls, the hole's edge follows him, until the hole closes up and only the stage is left. ANGEL & OMAR are surprised. Angel holds on to Omar, tightly, and he holds her. The crowd goes bananas. MYLAR: (jumps in front of the camera) Fabuloso! I put those two kids together, and whaddyou get? ANGEL & OMAR: Now as one we're going to show / It's our one desire / (more singing under --) MYLAR: You get the greatest show ever! Let's hear it for these kids, and hope that this never happens again! SCENE: Angel and Omar continue singing. The sun rises over the jukebox power plant, and the sun sparkle changes to a blue sky with rainbow Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes